


Пожар

by Yozhik



Category: X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано по реквесту  Койренэ_Генджо Санзо</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пожар

**Author's Note:**

> написано по реквесту Койренэ_Генджо Санзо

Огонь дремлет, ожидая ветра, выгадывая момент, чтобы разгореться.  
У огня есть имя – Карен, у огня рыжие крашеные кудри, неумелый макияж и безумное желание сгореть, не дожидаясь шанса на лучшее.  
У ветра рассеянная улыбка, смешные очки и вечные рубашки с дурацким узором – с распродаж, или подарки какой-нибудь подслеповатой бабушки.  
Они заканчивают одну и ту же школу, их ждут разные дороги, но однажды, придерживая тяжелую дверь, Аоки говорит – «Я знаю, это судьба», и Карен чувствует, как утихает в груди огонь, и еле-еле отвечает «Не может быть»; и он только улыбается.  
Огонь дремлет, не зная, что ветер не даст ему прогореть в одночасье.


End file.
